


Tuesday; Coffee. Cake.

by electrictoes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Tuesday afternoons were coffee and cake time. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	Tuesday; Coffee. Cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** Tuesday; Coffee. Cake.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Gwen.  
**Rating:** PG-13, to be on the safe side.  
**Spoilers:** None past S2.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Tuesday afternoons were coffee and cake time. Pure fluff.  
**Note(s):** Written for [](https://pinkfairy727.livejournal.com/profile)[**pinkfairy727**](https://pinkfairy727.livejournal.com/) as a thank you for being so wonderfully awesome. Thanks to [](https://jooles34.livejournal.com/profile)[**jooles34**](https://jooles34.livejournal.com/) for the beta, [](https://erin-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**erin_giles**](https://erin-giles.livejournal.com/) for help with the prompt & [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for reading it over.

Tuesday afternoons were coffee and cake time. It was a sort of unspoken arrangement. Most of the arrangements that existed between Jack and Ianto were unspoken, but this one was different. It had started way back, before they had even begun sleeping together. Shortly after Ianto’s return from suspension he had received a note summoning him to Jack’s office and requesting coffee. After arriving he had quickly realised that the coffee meeting was Jack’s attempt to make Ianto feel included, integrated and cared about. He was checking up on him, and even though part of him felt pitied, Ianto was still pleased to know that Jack was taking something of an interest in him.

Ianto hadn’t quite expected that initial interest to develop into this, but who was he to complain when it was making him happier than he’d been in a long time; certainly happier than he had expected he would ever be after Canary Wharf and Lisa and his life falling apart. But Jack’s interest had developed and, when he returned from his trip with the Doctor, Tuesday afternoons had remained a tradition. Jack provided the cake and Ianto, as always, provided the coffee.

But these days Tuesday afternoons weren’t about checking up on each other, it was just about having some time to themselves; just Jack and Ianto, no one else, nothing else. It wasn’t that they never spent time alone together outside of those afternoon tea (coffee-and-cake) parties it was just a different kind of time together. As long as the world didn’t end – and serious crises did seem to generally avoid Tuesdays – they could enjoy a little bit of time just to... do nothing.

Jack always chose the fanciest cakes; the kind with far too much cream and swirls and sprinkles and sugar. Ianto chose a different coffee each week, the more exotic the better. Gwen thought Tuesday afternoons were some sort of secret shag session and usually made herself busy somewhere that wasn’t the Hub.

This particular Tuesday had followed a Monday (they tended to do that) which had been difficult to say the least. They had stumbled into separate beds some time after three in the morning and Jack had forbidden both Ianto and Gwen from putting in an appearance at the Hub before midday. Ianto had arrived at eight.

After a morning spent asleep in Jack’s bed - without Jack, no matter how much they twisted and bent that bed was never, ever going to be big enough for two grown men - Ianto had climbed the ladder to the smell of burning. Jack appeared in the door of his office looking slightly panicked..

“Oh,” was all he said.

“Oh?”

Jack flashed him a bright Captain Jack Harkness grin that Ianto could see through without trying. “I didn’t realise you were awake.”

“What’s burning?” Ianto asked, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

“Nothing,” Jack said, failing to look innocent. He hadn’t moved from the doorway.

“ _Jack_.”

“I...” Jack grimaced. “I’ll buy you a new coffee machine?”

Ianto frowned. “What’ve you done?”

“Well, it’s Tuesday and we’ve had a hard week and so I thought I’d bring the coffee and cake to you. That is, um, coffee cake...”

“Please tell me you didn’t try to make the coffee cake yourself?”

Jack grinned. “I didn’t try to make the coffee cake myself.”

Ianto closed his eyes, looking slightly pained. “Thanks for trying.”

“The recipe said to make coffee first and I figured I could cope with that...” He trailed off, looking sorry for himself.

Ianto opened his eyes again and gave Jack a weak smile. He couldn’t deny that the effort had been there and the fact that Tuesday coffee and cake wasn’t quite so unspoken anymore had done something odd to Ianto’s insides that he didn’t really want to think about. Probably a better sort of something than Jack’s cake would do.

“Shall we go to a café for coffee and cake?”

“Might be an idea. Or we could go for ice cream?”

“No thank you,” Ianto frowned. “Ice cream gives me a headache worse than you touching the coffee machine does. Just... let me get dressed.”

Jack gave Ianto an appraising look and finally crossed the room, making a beeline for him. Before Jack had reached Ianto the office door opened and Gwen stood in the doorway. “Jack? What’s that burning smell-” She stopped. “Oh. Bugger. It’s Tuesday. I’ll go write that report on the thing that came through from the-”

Ianto cut her off. “We’re going out for coffee and cake. Jack’s buying. Fancy it?”

Gwen shook her head. “No thanks, I’ve got things I should do. You go and I’ll see you later.”

Ianto nodded. “We’ll bring you back some coffee. Jack had an accident with the coffee machine.”

Gwen shared Ianto’s pained expression. “You can always bring me some cake too,” she said, “As long as Jack isn’t making it.”


End file.
